


【星燮】 吃醋

by CrystalVanilla



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalVanilla/pseuds/CrystalVanilla
Summary: P.S.取名依舊無能......靈感來自180406鍵盤上的鬣狗！根本Vocal Line的我結啊，然後李昌燮全程淫亂魔鬼上身❤





	【星燮】 吃醋

「哥，夠了，不要再吃了！」

李昌燮吞下口中的辣炒年糕後，委屈地放下筷子。自從與人打賭減肥以來都有好一陣子沒吃高熱量的零食了，剛剛難得有機會可以光明正大的在鏡頭前狂吃一頓，結果被陸星材拉著提早離席了，連現在想繼續解決偷打包回家的剩物都被無情的阻止了......

剛清理完桌面的陸星材洗了手回來，就看到李昌燮懨懨的癱在沙發上，渾身散發陰鬱的氣息。陸星材坐到李昌燮身邊，拍了拍他哥的大腿。

「哥，我是怕你一下子吃太多油膩的東西胃會不舒服才阻止你的。」

「除了這個原因還有呢？你剛才心情不好對吧。」

陸星材心頭一凜，隨即苦笑出聲。不愧是他的昌燮哥，平常看似瘋癲，但是細膩的觀察力不輸炫植哥呢。他猶豫了一下，謹慎地開口。

「李昌燮，你最近......是發情期嗎？收斂一下你的荷爾蒙吧，整天像變態一樣亂發春，我都快看不下去了。」

「什、什麼！我哪有！陸星材你別亂講話！」

被沒收食物的不滿加上莫名被數落的委屈讓李昌燮怒火爆發，好歹他也是哥哥，被弟弟這樣當面教訓甚至羞辱，像什麼話！正想直接起身回房不理那突然發難的小子時，陸星材接下來的話讓他止住了動作。

「剛剛我只是問你對擁抱的感覺是什麼，你就隨便亂用色色的聲音呻吟！還在炫植哥面前！」

「什麼啊誰......呀你小子，該不會 吃 醋 了 吧 ？」

本想反射性回嘴的李昌燮在看見陸星材的臉色後腦筋一轉，試探中帶著戲謔地說。陸星材此刻雖然表情嚴肅，但嘟起的嘴唇與微蹙的眉眼讓他的怒容中帶了些委屈，看起來就像指責丈夫出軌的深閨怨婦一樣。雖然不知道為何他會這樣，但是這就是吃醋了吧？回想上一次陸星材露出這表情的情境，李昌燮自信地下了如此結論。

「咩哈哈哈，被我說中了？陸星材啊你還太嫩了，吃醋就吃醋，還要裝深沉來教訓我，這不是立刻被我識破了吧？你還是嗯嗚──」

還沒等李昌燮得意完，陸星材就快狠準地堵上了他的嘴。

「嗚哇陸星材你是色狼嗎，突然間幹嘛啊！」

「哼，是啊......我就不相信那麼久沒做了，哥會一點慾望都沒有。哥其實也很想要吧？所以最近才會像淫亂魔鬼一樣到處勾引人。」

「你別亂講......我哪有......」

無視他微弱的抗議，陸星材吻上了李昌燮細白的頸項，同時手也不安份地慢慢剝去礙事的衣物。他早就想要在沒有成員干擾的場地盡興地與李昌燮來一場了，雖然一個多月前他們兩個就搬出來同居，但礙於行程無法配合，一個星期都很難獨處幾次，遑論親熱了。這次多虧了任炫植的綜藝，他不但能跟李昌燮同台客串，還得到了半天的自由時間。現在他說什麼也要把這一個多月沒做的都補回來！

象徵性地掙扎幾下後，李昌燮就誠實地勾上了陸星材的脖子。他怎麼可能不想要呢？這一個多月裡都過著看得到但吃不到的禁慾生活，他也快到極限了。或許最近容易散發出色色的氣息就是因為欲求不滿吧？

恍惚間，好像有什麼事被忘記了？李昌燮還來不及細細思考，便在陸星材的進攻下再度沉淪於快感之中。

 

× × × × ×

 

「昌燮這是怎麼了？都遲到半小時了，還不接手機！」  
「算啦恩光，八成是因為星材吧。走走走，我們兩個先進去吃吧～」

單純的人真是幸福啊。李旼赫一邊感嘆，一邊推著徐恩光走進餐館。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.   
>  取名依舊無能......靈感來自180406鍵盤上的鬣狗！根本Vocal Line的我結啊，然後李昌燮全程淫亂魔鬼上身❤


End file.
